Life or Death By Cookies
by AnnSchexy
Summary: Just an average day at Mrs. Martinez's house. involving Max, Fang, tight skirts, shirtless gods, & cookiess.   checkk it outt! XD


**HEY YOU THERE! who all hates mee? raisee your hands and keep them up! yes i knw i've been a terrible person to all of you who read my story. bad fnick, bad! **

**gosh guys, i cant begin to explain how SORRY i am! its been 6-7 months! gosh, i hate myselff for what i did to y'all! :( **

**buh lets just say this year hasnt been all that great && since the summer i been SUPER BUSYY! especially with school. && the only reason im updating now is cause my frin typed this up LONGG time ago, thank you love btw! (: &&i been feeling sooo bad! soo i really hope you all love this && forgive me! my story should be updated within the next month...**

* * *

Life or Death By Cookies

Max s POV

I walked out of my mom's living room and into the kitchen.

"Hey Max", Iggy said while grabbing a spoon.

"Hey Ig, whatcha making?" I asked, grabbing an apple.

"Your mom's famous chocolate chip cookies," Iggy said, smiling.

"Oh, yum!" I said, walking over. I dipped my finger in the batter.

"Get your grimy hands out of my creation!" Iggy yelled, slapping my hand away. I slapped his shoulder and licked my finger.

"Your Creation wouldn't be happening if it weren't for me, so be grateful!" I said. Ig rolled his eyes, but said nothing. I walked out and back to the living room. The TV was on _**1,000 Ways to Die **_.

"Oh, my favorite show!" I said, dropping down on the loveseat in front of the TV.

"Ugh!" I heard from under me. "Gosh, I didn't know an elephant lived here!" I moved over and looked down. "What are you doing here, Fang?" I asked, looking down at him.

He looked up at me with a 'duh' expression written across his face. "I was watching TV!" he said to me as if I were slow.

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically. "You have a TV in your room, so go up there."

"Gazzy is using it to play some game. And I was watching your favorite show anyway," he said.

I growled under my breath then stood up. "Move over, you took my seat". He sat up and drapped his arm over the back. I sat down next to him and looked back at the TV.

"Gosh, Max, you're practically in my lap," Fang exclaimed after a few minutes. I looked up and glared at him.

"It's your fault! You stole my seat and it's only so big!" I exploded. He smiled slightly then he turned impassive. I got so aggravated I turned away and started to get off the seat.

Two hands grabbed my waist and pulled me back down. One hand slipped around my waist to keep me there. I looked at Fang, annoyed.

"I never said I didn t like being that close," Fang said.

A small smile came across my face. He leaned over a little and just as I was about to close the distance, the oven started to beep.

I jumped up happily. "Cookies!" I raced to the kitchen only to be stopped by Iggy.

"Let me through. I need my daily doses!" I said, trying to get through to him.

"Max, I haven't even put the cookies in yet, calm down."

"Well then why did I hear a beep!" I asked.

"The oven is finally hot enough to cook the cookies," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm glaring Ig," I said, my hands on my hips.

"And I"m not caring, can't wait to see how this works out," he said turning around. I stuck my foot out and tripped him. I busted out in laughter as he cursed under his breath.

"That's how it works out," I said as I stalked out the kitchen. I walked in the living room to find Fang actually visible this time. I took my seat next to him and watched the TV.

"Where are the cookies?" Fang questioned.

"False alarm," I said pouting. Fang squeezed my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"It'll be okay," he said as if I were one.

"You do know I'm fourteen, right?" I asked Fang.

"Really, I could have sworn you were, like, seven," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, ha-ha," I said slowly. "You're just mad you don't have my mad skills."

He raised his eyebrows in question, as if saying 'like what?' .

"Well, I got my super speed and I'm a great leader," I said smugly.

Fang snorted. "Besides my awesome fashion sense, I play a mean harmonica."

"Oh, wow, Fangy-poo here can blow into metal. Great job, really, excellent," I said, clapping slowly. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Where ya going?" I asked innocently.

"As far away from you as humanly possible in this house," he said walking up the stairs.

* * *

-Some time has passed. Like, twenty minutes-

"Fang?" I called as I knocked on his door. He didn't answer so I just walked in. Fang was sitting on his bed, shirtless, on his computer with the earphones plugged in.

When I closed the door he looked up. I waved slightly and he took his earphones out.

"Hey," I said awkwardly.

"Hi," he said in response.

"Look, remember that time I said sorry?" I asked while taking a seat on his bed.

He shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Look, I'm sorry if I offended you downstairs, okay?" I asked. Man, it wasn't as hard to say that as I thought.

He looked at me genially confused.

"When you just stood up and walked out, saying you wanted to get away from me," I said, looking down.

"Nothing was wrong," he said simply.

"Well then, why did you make it seem like you were mad at me? I mean, I was only kidding."

He shrugged. "Just wanted to see what you would do."

"Well, did I so what you thought I would?" I asked, anger lacing through my words. And here I am thinking he was mad.

"No, you did the exact opposite," he said. Oh, so he thought I would come in and like demand the truth or yell.

"Ugh, I'm not that mean," I said what I was thinking. He just shrugged. I rolled my eyes and started to get up.

Wait, come check out this video, he said, scooting over in his bed. I shrugged to myself, and joined him. We sat on youtube for about an hour just watching videos.

* * *

Fang POV

"Max! Cookies are done!" I heard Ig shout from the kitchen. I looked over at Max to see her face light up.

"Yes! It's about time," she mumbled as she climbed out of my bed. I followed suit and was about to walk out when she stopped me by placing a hand on my chest.

"Put a shirt on," she said. I rolled my eyes. I slipped on an ACDC shirt and walked down the stairs.

I entered the kitchen to see Max just taking a bite of a cookie. Her eyes were closed and she was savoring every last-chunk.

"Blah! OhMyGosh Ig! Those are super hot!" she yelled.

"Really, Max? And why do you think that? I mean, it's not like they just came out the oven or anything," Ig said sarcastically.

Max glared at him as she gulped down some water.

"I know, I know, you're glaring, I get it," Ig said. Max whipped her mouth with the back of her hand and put the glass down.

"Good, Ig, you're finally catching on!" she said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Don't eat any until they're cool," he said, walking out. Only to return to put the apron up.

"Gotcha!" she called, then turned to me. "You grab the milk and two glasses, I got the cookies. Break!" Max said quickly. Then she sprinted to the cookies and up the stairs.

I took my time as I was getting what I needed, then walked up the stairs.

Just as I was walking past Max's room the door opened and an arm shot out grabbed mine.

"What took you so long!" Max asked frantically.

"Uh, I didn't know this was life or death," I said, sitting on her purple sheets.

Whatever. At least you're here now. Time to devour the evidence, she said maniacly.

We were just chilling on Max's bed, we finished the cookies a little while ago.

"So..." Max said.

I raised my eyebrows. "I got an idea!" she said smiling. "Let's play would you rather!" I nodded.

"Um, okay. Would you rather have to eat a roach or...run around the block in your boxers?" she asked. I thought it through.

"Eat a nasty bug or show off my abs?" I asked. Well, this is an easy one. "I'd run in my boxers."

She nodded and smiled, oh no, she's thinking up something!

"Okay Max. Would you rather...cut all your hair off or...wax your legs and arms?"

"Uh, wax. It wouldn't hurt as much as breaking a rib or two, so I'd be able to handle it."

I grinned slightly. Of course she could handle it, she's Max.

"Alright, Fang. You know this game is getting boring. How about we play truth or dare?" she said, an evil glint in her eyes.

"We just started," I said.

"What, are you not man enough?" she asked. I just shrugged.

"Okay, Fang. I dare you to...run around the block in your boxers."

"No," I said firmly.

"Why not?" she whined.

"You're mom would get mad."

"She's at work!" I just sat on her bed. "What if I went with you?" she asked. I looked at her and got an idea.

* * *

"Oh, I hate you so much!" she said.

I was currently in my boxers and Max was in a mini skirt and a tight shirt. She would have heels, but we all know she would probably break an ankle.

"I know," I said, smiling again. I started running, and Max was following, I saw a camera flash in front of us, then it flashed again. I focused really hard to see little Angel in the distance.

'Hey, Ang, if you get those printed, get me some copies.'

'No problem, Fang!' Angel thought back happily.

Max and I ran around the whole block and sat on the front lawn.

"Well, that was fun," Max said, as always, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"Wasn't it?"

**was that completely &&totally horrible? like i said its old!**

**well i hope yu enjoyed it! please reveiwww ! XD**


End file.
